Fly
by starmindy
Summary: Sequal to Mac's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. * chapter 2 up * The admiral talks some sense into Mac.
1. Default Chapter

Discalmier: I don't own the characters; I don't even own the plot (it's based on the   
Voyager episode "Drive"). This time however I own the title.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Mac's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Harm (the guy that he is)   
breaks off a romantic weekend and well, I'll just say that they don't break up.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the good reviews and constructive criticism of my last   
story (I really appreciate it)  
  
If you care to send feedback send it to starmindy@yahoo.com  
  
Fly: Chapter 1  
  
  
Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, sat at her desk trying to keep her mind on the   
case in front of her, but it wouldn't listen and kept drifting to thoughts of her boyfriend,   
Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
  
It hadn't been that long ago when Harm had been her partner and not her   
boyfriend. It had taken a few years of being around him day in and day out, for her to   
realize her feelings about him. When they had been working on a case in Australia, she   
had attempted to tell him her feelings, but he hadn't gotten what she was trying to say or   
he had for some unknown reason chosen to ignore her feelings.  
  
It had been nearly a year since their talk on the ferryboat. When she watched an   
episode of Star Trek Voyager that inspired her to call up Harm (in the middle of the   
night) and told him those three little words.  
  
That had been three months ago and they were already having some problems.   
Like finding time out of their busy schedules to spend time together. That weekend they   
had planned a nice, quiet, romantic, weekend with NO INTERUPTIONS work or other   
wise.  
  
Suddenly, the object of her thoughts appeared in her doorway. " Mac?" he said.  
  
" I was just thinking about this weekend." Mac replied smiling.  
  
" Actually that was what I came to talk to you about," Harm said choosing his   
words his very carefully, " I forgot about our plans this weekend and booked some time   
to fly Sarah. I'm sorry, Mac. I know how much this weekend meant to you."  
  
" I understand, " she said knowing at that moment that it was over. That it was   
over, all over. She had tried and had failed.  
  
There it is the first chapter of my first series. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be   
up when it is. Probably some time in the next month.   
  
  



	2. Advice

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
Summary: Admiral Chegwidden talks some sense into Mac.  
Author's Notes: Sorry, it took so long. Hope I didn't leave you on the edge   
of your seat?  
  
  
Fly Ch. 2  
  
Admiral A.J. Chegwidden walked through headquarters J.A.G., early   
one Friday morning. He walked past Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie's   
office and was surprised to see her there. "Colonel what are you doing   
here?" he asked her.  
  
"I work here, sir," she innocently  
  
"I know that, but didn't you a few weeks beg me for this very day off,   
so you could spend the weekend with Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"And didn't I grant you that leave?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"Then why are you here and don't tell me you work here?"  
  
"Our plans fell through, sir,"  
  
"What came up? And let me guess it had something to do with a   
plane,"  
  
"Your right, sir. He forgot he schuled time to fly his plane,"  
  
"And why didn't you force him to cancel those plans," He asked   
knowing full well she could if she wanted to.  
  
"I wanted to save him,"  
  
"You wanted to save him?" the admiral asked puzzled  
  
"I wanted to save him from me. I don't want him to end up like,   
Eddie, Chris, or Dalton. I don't want him to die,"   
  
"Let's get one thing straight, Colonel. You didn't kill any of them or   
cause them to die. Understood?"  
  
" Yes, sir" Mac said as she prepared to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To go drag Harm's six off that plane,"  
  
The admiral smiled as he exited her office.  
  
I know that was short so I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for   
reading!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
